So Special, So Unique
by SuperAlex64
Summary: After a bad day, Scoots and Groove take their best friend, Country to the mall where he meets someone truly special. But little does Country know that he just asked out Kitty Jo Catsby, the President's daughter! Now he has to go though with it while trying not to piss off her dad, just to give Kitty Jo some semblance of a normal date? Now, throw his best friends into the equation.
1. Enter: Country McClaw

**Another fanfic, another AU. This is technically an alternate universe thing that's somewhat similar to the Hanna-Barbera High universe but, not isn't. That said I'm using Country's H-B High last name, just because.**

**This story's version of The Cattanooga Cats is just Country, Scoots and Groove, they haven't met Kitty Jo... yet. And they are just modern high school students, who happen to be in a band.**

**Story kind of inspired by that song, My Date with The President's Daughter by ****The Presidents of The United States of America, but not so much the move where it came from.**

**Country, Scoots and Groove belong to Hanna-Barbera**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter: Country McClaw

"Country! Yo, McClaw!" called out a short teenage green-furred cat, wearing a jean jacket with burgundy patches, a bright orange T-shirt, and a pair of burgundy dyed jeans. Atop his head was an orange baseball cap with burgundy splotches. With him, was a blue-furred cat, with scruffy black hair on his head, who happened to be on the chubby side of things, dressed in a white T-shirt that said 'I Am One Sexy Beast' on it, with a brown vest he found somewhere and a pair of orange dyed jeans. He liked having a pair of orange headphones around his neck at all times. This cat called out, "Come on, McClaw, this ain't funny! Where are you?" They were looking for their best friend, Country McClaw, when they finally found him, moping on the steps of a building. Country, a tall, skinny red-orange furred cat, was wearing a green striped jacket with a burgundy shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans with a burgundy bandanna tied around one of the legs and a pair of white boots on his feet. On his head, he wore a dark green floppy hillbilly hat. "Come on, snap out of it, Country!" they said as they ran toward him.

Scoots, the green-furred cat, said, trying to cheer his friend up, "There'll be other gigs," but it didn't work, so he nudged the bigger cat to say something, in the hopes it would help, but when Groove opened his mouth...

"Look, Groove!" Country snapped, clearly not in the mood for this, "I don't need to listen to your poetry!", crossing his arms.

Country, Scoots and Groove are in a rock band together because each of them possess a very powerful passion for music but, unfortunately, something was missing and it did show in their music. One day, they hope to make it big, but for now, they are struggling to get gigs. Country, being the lead singer/guitarist of the group, has been taking it way too hard for some time.

"Come on, Country," Groove insisted, deciding that poetry was not going to cheer his friend up, bringing him up off the steps and on his feet, "Cheer up, we'll have better days soon enough," then asked, in an attempt to get him to see the bright side of things, "So what if they don't think we're good enough to play at a high school party?"

Country frowned at this, making him start to think that maybe, just maybe he shouldn't play music at all. But, it's his dream and has been for years. Was he really that bad? He was aware that their music was missing that spark whatever it is, was he the reason, did he suck it out? Maybe he should quit.

Noticing Country in his depressedly deep thought, Scoots, after he elbowed Groove in the gut hard, quickly asked, with a big smile, "You know what'll cheer us up?" He then paused for dramatic effect before point up into the sky, shouting out his answer, ignoring any passerby who stared at the trio, "The mall!"

"You want to ogle chicks?" Country asked, based on experiences he has had with these two. They may be teenagers, they may be his best friends but, they can be rather embarrassing at times.

"Maybe, it'll make you feel better," Groove said, with a grin, grabbing hold of Country's wrist, "Or we could just hang out by the food court," he then shrugged as he added, "I mean, we are going, two against one, McClaw.

Knowing that they did have a point, Country sighed, which his friends took as a yes, and they were off. Maybe watching people he probably doesn't know and will mostly likely never meet buy overpriced stuff will cheer him right up. So with that, Country followed his friends, listening to them talk as they headed for the mall.

"So?" Groove asked, resting his arms behind his head as he walked, "Did any of you watch President Catsby latest reelection campaign thing last night?

Both Country and Scoots had the same exact answer, "No."

But Country did have to say this, "Wow, gee, Groove, I didn't know you cared about politics."

"Then," Groove jokingly replied, chuckling, "You don't know me at all."

After that, Country pretty much let himself drone out his friends' conversation as he let his own thoughts reclaim him and stayed that way until they got to the mall. As soon as, Country walked into the mall, he looked around, not feeling any different from before, when suddenly he saw something that in his own opinion was truly special.

Both Scoots and Groove noticed that their best friend was no longer walking with them, so they stopped walking and talking, and looked back, seeing him just standing there, staring up at something. When they walked up to him, they did try to get him to blink and tried to move him but, failed. So they decided to look up and see just what or who Country was staring at.

They could not suppress the smirks that were growing on their faces.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I'll admit it, this chapter's short but, it'll get longer. Anyway, who was it that Country saw? Why am I even asking that? Should be pretty obvious.**

**This will updated kinda sporadically, if it takes me a year to complete a fanfic that's like six chapters long or something like that, so be it. That said this is my Valentine's day fic (And a day early! YAY!)**

**Let the games begin and see ya later, dudes. Happy Valentine's Day or whatever.**


	2. Enter: Kitty Jo Catsby

**Finally, chapter two. Sorry it's late, guess I wasn't really feeling it but here you go.**

**Kitty Jo, Country, Scoots and Groove belong to Hanna-Barbera**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter: Kitty Jo Catsby

A teenage pink-furred catgirl had just walked out of a shiny black limo, outside of a fancy looking private school and waving goodbye to the driver as he drove off. She looked down at her uniform; black sweater over white shirt with blue and plaid skirt and sighed, heading for the girl's bathroom. In a stall, she quickly changed out of her uniform into some new clothes: a purple tube top shirt, neon green blazer, purple shorts with green leggings and white boots. As soon as she caught her reflection in the mirror when she walked out of the stall, she put on a green military cap after tieing her long magenta hair into a ponytail.

She then said to her reflection, smirking, "Might as well hide in plain sight," and with that, she walked out there and headed for the stores, so she could spend the day for herself, instead of going to class. Earlier, she called the school, pretending to be her mother, informing them that 'her dear little girl is sick', making all this possible. She even brought enough cash to go on a major shopping spree for a few hours at least.

"Let's get started," she thought to herself as she walked away from the school.

Hours later, she, carrying so many shopping bags, she made her way to the mall and looked around but never did she imagine that she would catch to the eye of a boy her age today. Neither did him but, he couldn't help it. Really, he started following her in a daze. He never acted this way before and his friends noticed this, but didn't know what to make of it. So, they followed him following her.

Scoots asked Groove, as they walked behind Country, "Shouldn't we get him to snap out of it?"

Groove had to really think about this for a moment, really considering what could happen if he followed her into a place where he shouldn't go, but in the end, he replied, "I kinda wanna see how this goes," then paused to add, "But if he needs back-up, we're it!"

So with that, they followed Country following some pink-furred girl they don't know into a dress shop. Naturally, despite Country walking in no problem, the two friends stopped in the their tracks and just stood there outside the store, not waining to go in. So much for being back-up.

Meanwhile the girl, looking around, walked up to a rather simple looking purple dress with a black sash. She felt mysteriously drawn to it and so she picked it up to get a closer look.

Country decided that this was as good as any to actually talk to her. So he worked up the courage to say something. He said to her, in a less than confident voice, "Golly, I'll bet that'll look nice on you," accidently spooking her. By reflex, she was prepared to hit him, but somehow, he managed to catch her arm, giving each other a good looking into each other's eyes, her blue eyes into his green eyes, calming each other down.

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, Country said to her, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"S'okay," she replied, casually, "Sorry that I tried to hit you."

After some awkward silence, Country suddenly held his hand out to shaked, saying, "I'm Country."

"Kitty," she replied, smiling which made him smile even wider as she took his hand.

"Wow," he sighed, "That's a real pretty name." Just as soon as he said that, he realized that he wanted to slap himself because that was just so embarrassing.

Not noticing this, Kitty asked, raising an eyebrow, "So, wait? You don't know who I am?"

"Well, I guess I've seen you somewhere, but I don't know where."

_"Maybe this disguise is too good,"_ she thought to herself, as she took a look at it, but looked back up at Country, who was suddenly looking so shy, which made the awkward cat look even more adorable. Kitty couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness. So they started talking again.

Meanwhile, Scoots and Groove decided to actually try to get a closer look at this while trying to stay hidden because they both have reps to protect. Quietly, they watched their friend and a girl talk to each other but they were too far away to make out what they were saying.

Scoots then leaned over, asking, "What are they saying?"

"Shh..., I dunno," Groove replied, somewhat annoyed at his loss of concentration, but after getting a closer look at the girl, he asked, "Have we seen her somewhere before?"

"I don't know," Scoots deadpanned, "How many pink catgirls do we know?"

"Hold it! Now they're hugging and waving goodbye to each other and- OH MY GOD! COUNTRY'S WALKING THIS WAY!"

"WHAT?!"

And it was true, after Country waved goodbye to Kitty, he was walking towards his friends with the biggest, silliest grin ever seen in the known universe. As soon as he got to his friend, he simply explained, "I got a date."

Staring at their friend in disbelief, Scoots and Groove were suddenly rattled out of their world by Kitty suddenly yelling out, "Remember! I live in a big white house! You can't miss it!"

"Okay, got it!" Country yelled back, giving her the A-ok sign.

Laughing, Groove, followed by Scoots, pulled Country away from the store, saying, "Okay, drinks are on me!" as the three teens headed for the food court to celebrate this momentous occasion to drink as many sodas as Groove was willing to pay for.

**to be continued...**

* * *

**So, Country's got a date with a cute girl. This ought to end well.**

**Sorry, it's short again but yeah. Oh, and I'm thinking about writing another Smurfs/Snorks crossover, that'll be fun!**

**But in all serious, next chapter, it's the night of the date, but Country's mom won't let him take the nice looking car, so he's stuck with driving the Hippie-mobile (The Gasshopper) See you later, dudes.**


	3. Mother, May I? Tell Me What to Do

**Chapter 3! Finally! That took forever! GEEZ!**

**So here we meet Country's mom, yay? No, of course, it's yay worthy.**

**Yes the Gasshopper will be referred to as The Hippie-Mobile for now.**

**So let's get started with the latest chapter of 'So Special, So Unique.'**

**Country belongs to Hanna-Barbera**

**Jazz belongs to me, SuperAlex64**

**Chapter name reference: ...Welp, I couldn't resist it. One of the Cattanooga Cats' songs.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mother, May I? Tell Me What to Do

Jazz McClaw, an older orange-brown furred she-cat with brown hair cut into a bob, wearing a black dress with a green blazer over it, sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper when her teenage son came running in through the front door, causing a commotion in his excitement. After adjusting her glasses, she put her paper down and greeted her son.

"So, what? Did you get that gig?" she asked, chuckling.

"No," he shook his head, which made his mother feel sorry for him because it was all he could talk about for days. Then he looked up, breaking into a huge grin, saying excitedly, "I got a date!"

"Really? With who?"

Country then explained with a dreamy look in his eyes, "The most gorgeous girl in the side of anywhere Kitty." When he sighed, Jazz honestly thought that Country was going to fall over, still thinking about this 'Kitty'.

"Kitty?" she asked, as she sat on the couch and motioned him to sit with her, "A little generic, don't you think? Unless..." Suddenly, she lit up as if she had a new idea about who or what Kitty could by, "Country, is there something you're not telling me?"

"What?! No! She's a cat!"

"Oh, Country," Jazz laughed at her son's freak out, taking his hat off so that she playfully could ruffle up his hair, "I'm just messing with you. You know I wouldn't care about what you choose."

Nodding at this, Country admitted, a little embarrassed, "Yeah, she makes me wanna write beautiful songs about her... might even go as write a song about me asking for some advice."

Chuckling at her son, she said to him, "Well, if you want some advice, ask away." She then paused for a second and asked, "Um, Country, when is your date?"

"Friday night," he replied, as it slowly started to dawn on him, "...which means..." Suddenly, his eyes widened as he shouted out, "Oh, my God! I gotta start getting ready!" With that, he threw his hat back on his head and he quickly ran to his room.

"But Country!" Jazz called out, "Friday isn't for a few days!"

* * *

Friday night was finally here and Country was busy getting ready for his date. It took him some time but he eventually picked out a dark blazer with a white button-down shirt and a nice pair of jeans. He laughed as he put on his newly shined white boots. After throwing on his trademark hillbilly hat, he flashed a smile at his reflection and left his room, ready for his date and confidant that nothing will go wrong.

As soon as Jazz saw her son walking down the stairs, looking so handsome, she cried out, "Aww! My son's all grown up!" and hugged him very tightly.

"Mom, you mess it up," Country groaned out but smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, Country," she apologized, letting go of him.

After readjusting his outfit for a bit, he asked, "Mom, may I borrow your car?"

"M-my car? What's wrong with your car?"

"It's a bus," Country deadpanned, showing a rare spark of the arrogant teenager one would expect him to be, "And I get the feeling that Kitty's a bit too high-class to be driven around in my Hippie-mobile. He then added in his head, _"Plus, I don't want her to see me driving that thing."_

"Oh Country, I'm sure she'll enjoy it, it is a complete change of pace compared to her supposed high-class touch. Also, if you wanted to borrow my car, you should've asked me days ago."

"I forgot," Country said out loud, defensively.

"Well, too bad," Jazz said, laughing, "And don't even dare to try to swipe my keys because if you do," she then looked straight into her son's eyes and said with utmost confidence, "I will track you two and do everything in my power to embarrass you in front of her."

While Jazz McClaw was somewhat known for her playful nature, Country had gotten the feeling that she wasn't joking. After a few more failed attempts at getting his mom to let him borrow her car, Country said his goodbyes to her and drove off in his so-called Hippie-mobile to pick his date at her big white house.

* * *

As Country drove around, looking for Kitty's house, he couldn't help but talk to himself about his ride situation.

"As much as my uncle was nice enough give me this bus, I'm not looking forward to seeing Kitty's face when she finds out that we're going to have be seen in it. Hmmm, then again, maybe she'll like it. Bet she's never been on a date with a guy who owns a bus. Different is good, I guess, maybe. At least, Scoots and Groove never found out Kitty's address, that... wouldn't have ended well."

But before long, he did manage to find the big white house that Kitty was talking about and boy, did it take him by surprise? For the house he was staring at was the actual White House.

"Okay," Country deadpanned, just staring straight ahead, "Was I seriously just punk'd?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Okay, were there any changes to this chapter? Yeah, Jazz was originally named Joan but then I thought it would be funnier if I named the mom after a music genre, so there you go.**

**Does anything happen next? Yes, Country gets to meet this universe's version of the President of the United States. That should be a lot of fun... for him.**

**Well, See ya later, dudes. Maybe, now I can get H-B High out of it's hiatus.**


	4. Enter: Kay and Vi Catsby

**So Special, So Unique Chapter four is finally here! So lets hop to it.**

**Country and Kitty Jo belong to Hanna-Barbera**

**President Kasey Catsby and Vi Catsby belong to me, SuperAlex64**

* * *

Chapter 4: Enter: Kay and Vi Catsby

Country was now wandering inside the White House, just how it came to this: he's now taking the president's daughter out on a date. He never really was super interested in politics, aside from half listening to his mom rant on and on about the president and how he plans on getting reelected. Still, he couldn't really believe it. He thought to himself, _"Why am I doing this? This is so obviously a prank. I'm nothing special, just a guy with a weird hat,"_ as he looked around. _"I could always leave, but what if it's not a prank? I can take heartbreak, but what if she can't?"_ Besides he's not that kind of guy.

"Wonder what it would be like if the president of United States ended up hating me?" Country asked himself, only to find himself shuttering at the unrealistic mental images of the president defending his daughter's honor. Such pain came from that idea. Granted he wasn't really sure what to do about, but he definitely didn't want to find out. So now looking a lot like stray kitten, Country moved on to get this over with.

Then suddenly, a male voice called out, "You lost, kid?" It was a violet furred adult male cat with short purple hair dressed in a professional black suit. Next to him stood a pretty adult female cat with tea rose colored fur and long curly Persian pink hair wearing a white button down shirt and a purple shirt. It was President Kasey "Kay" Catsby and his wife, Vi.

Country had to be dreaming. There was no way that the president and his wife were front of him and yet they were. President Catsby glared at the teen while his wife looked intrigued. No turning back now.

"I'm here to pick up Kitty." Country pictured himself saying take all cool and epic-like but no, he only managed to squeak it out. How embarrassing.

All Catsby had say, "Why, yes, of course," crossing his arms. It was clear that he was not impressed by his daughter's date. _"You'd think she could do better than some random gangling teen,"_ he thought to himself, _"And seriously, what is up with that stupid hat he's wearing?"_Vi simply thought that the boy could use a bit more confidence. _"Oh, Honey, please don't break him."_

"Alright- what's your name?" Catsby was going to go into overprotective dad mode but there was one problem: he had no idea what the boy's name is?"

"Country, Country McClaw."

"Okay, Country McClaw," Catsby said, pointing a finger at Country's chest, thinking, _"Where do they come up with these names?"_ "Just what do you plan to do why my daughter, are you just using her because she's my daughter?"

Country, indignant at this, replied, "No, I didn't even know she was your daughter," but calmed himself down, saying, "I dunno, dinner and a movie?"

Catsby snorted while Vi elbowed him, scolding him, "Kasey," to Country, she said, "It's alright." But Catsby then quickly launched back into his overprotective dad mode, now resigned to the fact that this is the kid his daughter, saying harshly, "Bring her back by 10, if you mess this up, I'll forcibly draft you into the army."

Country suddenly looked up, confused, asking, "Do you even have that kind of power?", raising an eyebrow.

But before Catsby could answer, Kitty Jo, finally ready, walked into the scene, shouting, "DAAAD!" She was wearing the dress she bought the other day with green high heels. She even wore her long hair down. She then walked up to Country, smiling at him.

Looking at her, Country, smiling back, asked, "Ready to go?"

Kitty Jo replied, "Yes, " with that, the pair began to leave for the date, but not before Kitty Jo could say, "Don't wait up!" to her parents.

As soon as they left, Vi commented, "Well, that was interesting, wouldn't you agree, Kay?" But when she turned to he husband, she saw that he was gone. "Kay, whare'd you go?"

After successfully sneaking away from his wife and getting into another room, Catsby pull out a cellphone and made a call.

"Are you ready?"

_"Yes, Mr. President."  
_  
"Good, now keep your eyes on them, but keep your distance."

_"Yes sir, and if he tries anything, we report it and put a stop to it."_

"Good job."

With that, he hung up the phone and walked up to the window to watch as Country drove away in his psychedelic bus with her only daughter. But he did smirk a bit when he saw the black cars ready to follow from a distance, just to keep Kitty Jo safe. Even if she has to be completely oblivious to this.

"That boy better not be a creeper," he said out loud before covering the window and leaving the room.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Sorry it's short and sorry it's sooooo late but I just wasn't feeling it. Like I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this, but I managed, I guess.**

**Next up, Country and Kitty Jo's date, see ya later, dudes**


End file.
